


It's My Fiesta

by subtaek



Series: play party au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, So beware, Taekwoon is a slut, btw they dont discuss anything in detail, but they're both sober and consenting adults, look honestly i imagined the oc as mads mikkelsen but you can imagine whoever have fun, ok barbz preheat the oven to 180, sub space, suspend your disbelief, they're at a play party, which i know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtaek/pseuds/subtaek
Summary: Taekwoon goes to a play party and finds what he always needed (hint: it's hot fucking sex with a stranger)
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Everyone, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Character(s), Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Male Characters
Series: play party au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It's My Fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that I know nothing about actual real life bdsm practices or play parties but they don't do anything hardcore anyways so I think it's fine.
> 
> If this doesn't flop too hard I'm thinking of maybe a chapter two and also a sister piece about what Hakyeon got up to???? :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter @subtaekk and again thank you to @myujuleo for reading through this, go follow them for more nsfw vixx content lol <3

Taekwoon has always had… unusual interests, when it came to sex.

He was never satisfied with any of his boyfriends, sex just not _exciting_ him in the way everyone said it was supposed to. 

He ruined more than one relationship when he got bored of average looking, average sized guys. They just couldn't satisfy him the way he knew he needed. He spent more and more time looking at porn, focusing on the buff tops and fingering himself deep into the night.

And then, he stumbled upon a more… kinky genre of adult videos. 

He hid under a blanket, phone muted and face bright red as he looked at the guys on screen, tiny skinny bodies, just like his, being spanked, whipped, gagged into submission. Suspender bars and nipple clamps, things he'd only learned the names of after some incognito research. 

His little cock ached, imagining all of those things being done to him, being forced to his knees and completely at the will of someone he was made to call "Master".

It went on for months, the itch unscratched, unable to satisfy the need deep within him no matter how many one night stands he had. He was always on edge, waiting for something to snap.

So he did. Opening an incognito tab again, not even knowing what he was looking for, he set to research.

And he found something. After a lot of back door websites, links, tweets that mentioned things offhandedly, he found a blog post talking about a party. A play party.

He wanted to go. 

The only problem was that he didn't want to go alone. Sure, play parties were safe, sane and consensual but he wasn't stupid enough to walk into a den of perverts alone. So he asked the only person he knew he could look in the eye afterwards. 

“Hakyeon-ah.” they were chilling at home, except Taekwoon was far from chill. He was fidgeting, trying to gather up the courage to tell Hakyeon what’s been on his mind.

“Yes, Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon replied. Taekwoon was 99% sure Hakyeon wouldn’t judge him, but he still felt self-conscious. 

There were many nights when Hakyeon was asked to go on a walk so Taekwoon could bring someone over, and probably at least a few when he just put on earphones and ignored him. Taekwoon always made up for it with lunch and cleaning the house, but it was easy to forget Hakyeon knew how slutty he was when he didn’t have to look him in the eyes and say it. 

“Uhmm. You can say no, okay? But I was just wondering…“ Taekwoon wrung his hands together. “... Do you know what a play party is?”

Hakyeon looked at him. “I’m familiar with the term, yes.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Okay. Well, there’s one going on this weekend and… I’m too scared to go alone.” he trailed off. 

Hakyeon's brow furrowed. “You want me to go to a sex party with you? Look, I know I’m open minded but watching my friend have sex isn’t-.” 

“No!” Taekwoon cut him off. “I didn’t mean it like that, come on. It’s my first time going, I just want to make sure it’s safe and not a scam. I don’t plan on doing anything. Plus, there should be separate rooms for people fucking. I’m not sure.” he scratched his head.

Hakyeon thought about it for a moment, then sighed. “Okay, but you owe me big time.”

And so, the weekend came. The address led him to a club. It was in the basement, but its name was googleable so Taekwoon felt better about it. 

Two guys stood at the entrance, a soft boom of music penetrating through the wall behind them. “Name?” one of them asked. 

“Umm… it’s my first time here, so… “ Taekwoon assumed he wouldn’t be on the list. 

“Fine. Referral’s name?” they looked at him expectantly. 

He gulped. “I don’t have one. I saw a post online…?” he was worried for a second they wouldn’t let him in. 

The two men looked at each other, seemingly communicating silently about what to do. Finally, one looked him up and down, then Hakyeon behind him, and shrugged to the other one. 

“Fine, you can go in.” he said. Taekwoon sighed in relief and rushed in, dragging Hakyeon behind him by the wrist.

Inside, the music was a touch louder. A girl stood behind a makeshift counter, wearing a leather bodysuit with a zipper at the front. It was pulled down low, exposing most of her cleavage. 

“Hi! If I could ask you to sign in here, and pick a wristband! Is this your first time here? I remember faces pretty well, usually, unless I’m too drunk.” She was smiling, which eased Taekwoon’s mind.

They signed in, Hakyeon making small talk about how he was dragged here against his will while Taekwoon looked at the wristbands. He didn’t know much about the specifics of these parties, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what red, yellow and green meant. How willing was he to accept an offer for… companionship?

He knew he promised Hakyeon he was here just to watch, but after a moment of hesitation he picked yellow. He didn't want to deny himself of any lucky opportunities. Even just the thought of doing something naughty stirred up his belly. 

Hakyeon took a red one, and thankfully didn’t comment on Taekwoon’s choice.

The place was actually much bigger and nicer than expected. He could see a drink bar with a dancing pole near it on a small podium, though it was empty tonight. People sat scattered around at tables or on couches. It looked like something between a club and a living room, only with more adult decoration, as well as little tables with water and supplies on every corner.

It wasn’t too dark or too crowded, but it was interesting seeing the different types of people. Taekwoon stood there, taking it all in.

Women wore clothes that he could only describe as dominatrix-like, guys sat on leashes on the floor next to their masters, quite a few people were in varying degrees of nudity, but some were fully clothed too, making him feel not so out of place.

Taekwoon couldn't help but stare at a boy who seemed to be sitting on someone's lap. But he was fidgeting too much, blush high on his cheeks and eyes distant, hips moving in a slow rhythm and Taekwoon realized he was sitting on something else. 

He blushed, feeling embarrassed. Not for looking, but for being curious. He wondered what it would feel like to be in his spot. 

They find themselves at a large booth after grabbing drinks. Taekwoon was almost too shy to talk with anybody, but his excitement won over, choosing to mingle instead of hiding in the corner. There were quite a few people at the table already, welcoming them quickly, inviting them to join their drinking game. If the bottle landed on you, you either had to do a dare or drink. 

It seemed to have been going on for quite a while already, none of the people drunk yet but all of them buzzed and touchy. Hakyeon shows off his red wristband and it's silently decided that all of his dares would go to Taekwoon.

The first time the bottle lands on him, a woman dares him to show off his chest, taking pity on his scared expression, and he blushes as he raises his sweater. His pink little nipples stiffen at the whistles he receives in return.

A guy asks if he can touch them and Taekwoon… nods his head yes, not even believing it himself, staring at his lap in embarrassment. He lets out a little squeak as the guy licks his thumbs and places them both on Taekwoon's nipples, rubbing either which way. His fingers grab and twist as a parting gift, and Taekwoon is mortified at the feeling of growing hard in his jeans. Not that anyone could tell.

Next round, he’s dared to sit on another man's lap. He’s slightly older, bigger than him, and definitely more… gifted than him. He rubs his hard-on into Taekwoon’s ass, and even though he’s mortified, he doesn’t hate it. He’s still blushing, not daring to look up at Hakyeon across from him as he gets bounced on the guy’s lap, a pair of sneaky hands reaching around his waist to rest at his inner thighs.

He can't help thinking about the boy he saw a moment ago, wondering what it would feel like to cockwarm a stranger in plain sight. 

He refuses most dares after that, not quite ready for the more raunchy stuff, choosing to drink instead. He was lucky he chose something non-alcoholic. Instead, he observes as the people around him let loose, showing him a glimpse of their world. Slowly, the party starts winding down, people retreating to private rooms. Right as Taekwoon is about to tell Hakyeon they could go home, he feels someone sitting down next to him. 

He turns his head to see an older man occupying his space, obviously rich, judging by his expensive suit and a strong scent of cologne. It's not overpowering, but rather intoxicating. He radiates confidence with every move, smirking as Taekwoon looks him up and down.

"Hey beautiful. Looking for some company?" His voice is deep and husky, smoke and alcohol on his breath. He's sitting almost uncomfortably close but his body heat is radiating onto Taekwoon and he can't look away. He’s handsome. Really handsome.

Hakyeon starts reaching across, as if to stop him, tell him to fuck off from bothering Taekwoon, but Taekwoon surprises himself by stopping Hakyeon with a hand on his wrist.

Hakyeon freezes, and the man slides his eyes down, taking note of Hakyeon's red wristband and protective stance.

"Does your boyfriend want to watch?" He asks Taekwoon, amused lilt to his voice.

Taekwoon glances over his shoulder, seeing that Hakyeon has understood the situation and backed down, then turns back to the man. 

"No. He's just a friend." 

The older man smirks again. "You have a pretty voice, baby boy." Taekwoon blushes, ducking his head down. 

Then the man leans down and rumbles right into his ear. "Want me to make you scream?"

Taekwoon shivers, the man’s stubble scratching at his jawline. He grabs the lapels of his coat weakly as he starts to pull away. He still can't meet his eyes.

He wants it, god he wants it, the desire surprising him in its intensity. He was no stranger to one night stands, but he knew this would be different. This could be what he has always dreamed of. He struggled to find the words, heart beating frantically in a combination of fear and excitement.

He must have taken a bit too long to answer, because the man makes as if to leave. Taekwoon quickly starts pulling on his coat, rambling.

"I… I'm just… it's my first time here." 

He blushes again as he says it, hyper aware of his surroundings and the people who are watching him being offered sex right here, right now. 

The man hums, and reaches with his fingers to grab Taekwoon's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. His hand feels sturdy and his grip is firm, and Taekwoon's mouth falls open just a little bit under the pressure.

"First time huh? Hmm. You can just relax and let me take the lead then. Your friend can stay." He says, nodding to Hakyeon.

Taekwoon barely spares a glance at him, and he seems content to sit there and watch. He himself is still hesitant, biting his lip as he replies. 

"Can we stay here? I don't want… " he knew he was being too demanding, but he still didn't feel comfortable going to a private room tonight. That had other implications. He just wanted to see what the man had in mind.

The man chuckled at him, grabbing his chin firmer and thumbing Taekwoon's lower lip. "Scared, huh? That's okay, we can mess around here. You're lucky you're cute." 

Taekwoon feels the tips of his ears getting hot. Wanting to show off, to provoke him a little bit, in a moment of confidence he stares right into the man's eyes, at the same time sticking his tongue out and giving his thumb kittenish licks. 

The man's gaze drops down to look at the movement, and his gaze gets more intense. 

He presses down, forcing his mouth open, then grabs Taekwoon's tongue with his thumb and forefinger, pulling on it just a little bit. Taekwoon feels like he's burning up inside, fire in his lower stomach reaching his pelvis, and he decides in that moment to let himself go completely to this man. To his own desires.

The man changes tactics, sticking his thumb further down Taekwoon's mouth, but keeping the rest of his fingers around his chin, so Taekwoon is left gaping and drooling. 

"Suck." He didn't even realize he was waiting for instructions, but now that they were given he closes his mouth immediately, sucking on the thumb and twirling his tongue around it. He's a little too enthusiastic, but the man's sharp focus on the movement leaves him wanting more.

"Someone's eager." The man says, switching the thumb out for two of his fingers. He leans in to nose at Taekwoon's neck, grazing his teeth against the point between Taekwoon's jaw and ear, and it's all Taekwoon can do to stop himself from whimpering.

He brings one hand up to grab the man's wrist, working his tongue more vigorously and shoving the fingers into his mouth as far as they could possibly go.

The man looks at him again. "You're a slut. I could tell from the moment I saw you. You can pretend to be shy all you want, but I know from the way you’re drooling on my fingers you wouldn't mind if I grabbed you right now and fucked you on this table." Taekwoon _does_ whimper at that.

"What's your name?" He asks, extracting his fingers from Taekwoon's mouth.

"Taekwoon." Taekwoon whispers, not even thinking to give a fake name or ask the question back.

"Do you want me to show everyone here what a desperate slut you are, Taekwoon?" As he's asking, his hand is moving down to Taekwoon's jeans, slipping underneath his loose shirt to rub his fingers, wet with Taekwoon's spit, against his hip bone.

Taekwoon is hard by now, and he can just nod frantically as the man starts undoing his jeans. 

People are still sitting across from him, and some of them are beginning to look interested. He shuts his eyes firmly, and focuses on the sensation of the older man reaching into his underwear and touching him.

He can't help bucking into the hand, quickly placing his own over his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

The man's hands are big and dry, and Taekwoon's cock is pathetically small and leaking precum. He shouldn't be getting so worked up _already_ , but he can't help it. Being touched like this in an, albeit controlled, public space, after _years_ of fantasizing about it, is overwhelming. 

He feels the pinpricks of people's gazes, sharp on his skin, hears the murmur of the crowd all around him, a hot older man on his right and on his left… 

Hakyeon. Was he watching? Was he uncomfortable? Embarrassed? Did he want to leave?

Taekwoon couldn't even think when the man swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. He bucks his hips up, which prompts the man to torture him a little bit more, pressing down, rubbing it again and again, and it's so _intense_ so early on, and it _hurts_ and Taekwoon is about to-

The man stops, leaving Taekwoon on the edge, too much too soon, and chuckles at him again. Taekwoon is breathing hard, chest rising up and down, heart pounding from the intensity of it all. 

"You didn't think I was going to let you come so soon, right?" He's up close in his ear again. "I haven't even touched your cunt yet." 

Taekwoon's heart surges at that, cock giving a pathetic little twitch. Thankfully, lube was found at every corner at a party like this, and the man had no trouble locating a bottle. 

"I'm gonna have to lower your jeans, baby." Taekwoon nodded, grateful to not be fully nude in front of strangers. Even if all the important parts were exposed. 

Fuck. He was really about to do this.

He shuffles his jeans down to right below his ass, and before he can ponder on how the man wants him, a hand is reaching under his knees and lifting them up and back against his chest.

"Hold." The man says, and Taekwoon obeys.

The movement rides his jeans further down his thighs so he has more room to grab them, leaving him completely exposed and visible to anyone who decides to pass by. Thankfully, he could see close to nothing with his knees pressed up against his face.

His hole was fluttering, milky thighs feeling the cold air brushing against them. And then a finger. The man was still leaning into Taekwoon, but reached one hand down and behind his legs, teasing him for as long as he could handle it.

"Look at you. Spreading your legs for a bunch of strangers like a little slut. Anyone could come over and fuck you right now Taekwoon, and there'd be nothing you could do about it. You wouldn't even be able to see who it is." Taekwoon gulped, pressing his head back against the leather and shutting his eyes.

The man's fingers inched lower and lower, now wet with lube. "I bet you would love that, being fucked by cock after cock, filled with cum." He started circling Taekwoon's hole. "Your cunt would look so pretty, gaping open from pleasing so many cocks." He shoved a finger in, knuckle deep. "Fuck, you're tight."

Taekwoon was breathing heavy again, cock rock hard. The finger hurt a little bit, but it was nothing he wasn't used to.

"I'd fuck your little pussy so good Taekwoon, you wouldn't know what hit you." He accentuated the point with another finger. Taekwoon whined, clenching down and squirming in his seat.

The man started fucking the two fingers into him, occasionally biting at his chin and neck softly. Taekwoon felt small, overpowered. Blissful.

It was good, but it wasn't _enough_. He glanced at Hakyeon, suddenly remembering his promise, and saw his friend staring at him intently, at where he was holding his legs up, being finger fucked by a stranger with no name. Taekwoon shivered, feeling more embarrassed to have his best friend watching him than to have dozens of strangers doing the same thing. 

Hakyeon felt him staring, and diverted his eyes quickly, blushing. Taekwoon heaved. "Hakyeon."

Hakyeon met his eyes. Taekwoon licked his lips, glancing at Hakyeon's lap, where a bulge was prominent. 

"You can… do you…" he was interrupted by the addition of a third finger, bucking his hips as much as the limited space would let him. He moaned.

"You want me to touch you, baby?" Hakyeon called people 'baby' often, but never like this, never in a way that made Taekwoon feel dumb and needy and desperate. 

Taekwoon nodded frantically in response, and Hakyeon took it as a sign to lift Taekwoon's sweater up and stuff it in his mouth. He started circling his sensitive nipples, and now Taekwoon felt truly and completely naked. 

Hakyeon twisted, making him yelp in pain and pleasure, dropping the drool soaked shirt to cover Hakyeon's hand.

He turned back to the older man who only smirked, looking right into his eyes as his fingers found Taekwoon's prostate, immediately attacking it while Taekwoon squirmed. 

Overstimulated from both ends, he started fucking himself down onto the man's fingers, chasing release. He was panting loudly at this point, uncaring, holding himself up on weak arms for better leverage to take him deeper.

The man leaned into his ear. "Do you want to come?" Taekwoon nodded. "Are you gonna come on just my fingers? I didn't even get to fuck you yet, silly boy. Such a slut, taking me in so good, I bet I could stretch you even further, you'd love that, right?" 

Taekwoon panted, frantically fucking himself down, trying to squeeze his thighs together as far as he could to get a little more friction on his neglected cock. Hakyeon kept twisting and pulling, licking his thumb to make everything more slick and wet. The man sped up his fingers, pistoning them in and out of Taekwoon's hole and he couldn't hear over the music, but he was sure it sounded loud and disgusting, the lube making the slide wet and sloppy.

The man saw his breath shortening, his hips twitching out of rhythm, and whispered into his ear again, that deep, rumbly voice and stubble brushing Taekwoon's ear driving him crazy. 

"You can do it baby. Come for daddy."

Taekwoon's heart almost stopped as he arched his back up and squirted cum all over his belly and inner thighs. The man fucked Taekwoon through it, only slowing down when Taekwoon visibly relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the leather seat to catch his breath. Hakyeon pulled away, but the man's fingers stayed inside of Taekwoon. Good. He'd hate feeling empty right now.

When he opened his eyes, the fingers started moving again, just a little bit. His cock twitched painfully but he paid it no mind.

"So… care to return the favour?" The man's voice sounded condescending and a little bit amused. He probably wasn't used to fingering subs who offered nothing back. It wasn't how things were done around here.

Taekwoon nodded, then in a moment of stupidity looked at the man with hooded eyes and spread his lips open, sticking his tongue out just a tiny bit.

Thankfully, the man understood and indulged him, licking into his mouth roughly and all but abusing it with his tongue. It was the kind of kiss that would have left Taekwoon's legs weak on a first date but. They were far beyond that. It was dirty and wet, and the man parted from him with a rough pull on his bottom lip.

"Usually I fuck my subs, but it's your first time and you seem too weak for that right now." The man sighed. "It'll do." 

Taekwoon was just about to protest, saying that he wasn't so fragile and innocent, but his body said otherwise, already feeling exhausted and overstimulated, and even if his cock twitched at the thought of being fucked again, he knew his hole would be feeling sore tomorrow. Maybe not quite ready to be gangbanged yet.

The man pulled his fingers out slowly, wiping them off on Taekwoon's thighs before grabbing some wet wipes to clean him up, finally allowing him to drop his legs down and pull his pants up. 

His brain felt like mush, but he felt _good_ , content and relaxed and happy, so happy that he immediately dropped down to kneel before the man. 

"Good boy." Even he seemed a little surprised at how quickly Taekwoon responded. He spread his knees, but made no move to unbuckle his pants.

Taekwoon got the message, undressing him himself. He pulled his underwear down just enough for his cock to pop out, big and thick and just what Taekwoon had always dreamed of. He started salivating at the thought of having it in his mouth.

He must have wandered at the size a second too long because the man rumbled above him, "What are you waiting for, dumb slut? An invitation?" 

That spurred Taekwoon into action, wrapping both of his hands around the member and fuck, his dainty hands looked so small and weak holding onto a bigger cock than his, the contrast of his pale skin to the man's darker tone obvious. 

He dragged his fists up and down, getting a feel of it, the weight heavy in his hands. He brought it towards his mouth, shuffling closer and gave an experimental lick right at the head.

The man jerked his knee slightly in surprise, but didn't reprimand Taekwoon, letting him go at his own pace. He tasted salty and bitter, and Taekwoon wanted more. He gave kittenish licks all around the tip, rubbing the length slowly with his dry hands. 

He finally put the head in his mouth and even just that was too big and too thick on his tongue, spreading his lips open prettily. He swirled his tongue around, hearing a faint " _fuck"_ from above him. 

Taekwoon started inching down further, taking more and more of the cock in his mouth, and by the time the tip was hitting the back of his throat he hadn't even managed to fit half of it in.

So he kept going until he couldn't anymore. 

Up and down again, trying to impale himself further with each movement, coming up for a desperate breath each time. He started drooling, not getting enough time to swallow or even close his mouth. 

His hands worked in tandem, stroking the part he couldn't get to quite yet. And to think that he got off to deepthroating videos all the time, yet never had anyone big enough to practice on. 

He regretted it now, wanting nothing more than to be choked by the cock in front of him, wanting his nose to touch the man's pelvis and to stay there, keeping his throat unbearably full for as long as he possibly could. 

He came back up for another breath, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes as he pushed himself too hard, too eager to show how good he could be. But he couldn’t manage it quite yet.

As he took a little break, letting his hands do most of the work while he licked the underside of the head, he heard an unfamiliar voice above him. 

"Mads! Hey man, long time no see." He heard shuffling, felt someone standing next to his head. He was too tired to look. "Need help with that?"

Taekwoon closed his eyes, bobbing slowly, savouring the taste. He didn't much care for the conversation going on above him, but he did notice a hand in his hair that felt foreign.

He opened his eyes and glanced up, seeing the man (Mads?) looking down at him, then to the right, noticing a new face. He was dressed similarly, in a suit, but he was younger. And he currently had a hand in Taekwoon's hair, pushing him ever so slightly down further onto the cock in his mouth. 

Taekwoon couldn't find it in himself to mind much. He felt… not sleepy, but floaty, a little bit out of it. And… wait, wasn't Hakyeon sitting in that spot?

He closed his eyes again, letting the hand guide him, swallowing when appropriate. His hands kept working, stroking. 

"He's new?" He heard a voice ask.

"First time." A deeper, more familiar tone. 

"Shit man, you struck gold. You could make a proper sub out of this one."

Taekwoon didn't pay much attention to them, but his cock still twitched in his underwear at the words, leaking precum again. His knees ached, and the leftover lube in his ass was leaking out and making a complete wet mess out of him. 

Without even noticing, he'd relaxed his throat just enough to get a few more inches in without breaking out into a coughing fit.

It was a strange sensation, feeling his throat loosen and tighten as it got fucked. But it wasn't bad. In fact, Taekwoon was pretty sure he could get used to doing this very, very often. 

"I'll make a cockwhore out of him yet." Taekwoon moaned at that, the vibrations causing the man's hips to buck up but he took it flawlessly, opening up and sucking as he went back out.

The hand got more aggressive, bobbing him up and down quicker and quicker, and he loved it. Loved being out of control, at the will and mercy of someone else. He _was_ just a simple cockwhore, not remembering the last time he felt so happy and alive, pleasing someone with nothing in return. 

Had the man asked him to suck him off without finger fucking him before, Taekwoon was pretty sure he'd still say yes.

He didn't want it to end, ever, but soon enough he was being shoved onto the cock in front of him as aggressively as he could take it. He forwent swallowing again, slobbering and drooling and making disgusting, wet noises that only vaguely reached his ears.

When he heard a grunt above him, Mads saying "I'm gonna come" with a strained voice, the other man waited until the very last moment to pull Taekwoon back off of the cock roughly. 

His open bottom lip was only just touching the cockhead, and his hands got to work quicker than his mind could catch up, stroking the full length, waiting for release. 

Taekwoon opened his pretty, teary eyes and met the man's gaze, then stuck his tongue out, just like he did when they first started talking. 

With another grunt and a soft "fuck" the man came, most of it landing on Taekwoon's tongue, some of it ending up on his upper lip or dripping onto his chin, but he tried to keep most of it in his mouth.

He squeezed every last drop of cum out of him, licking with the tip of his tongue for good measure. 

The man pulled himself free of his grip when he couldn’t take it anymore, buttoning up his pants quickly. The hand gripping his hair left him as well, and Taekwoon was left kneeling there, not knowing what to do.

Mads leaned back and covered his eyes with his arms, breathing heavily, judging from the rise and fall of his chest. He only removed them when the other man said: "Looks like you got yourself a cumslut too, huh?" 

They both looked down at him, and Taekwoon was confused for a second. Did he do something wrong?

The man… chuckled at him, sucking in a sharp breath before leaning forward and grabbing Taekwoon's chin softly, making him meet his eyes. 

"Do you want to swallow my cum, baby?" 

Oh, right. Taekwoon was still keeping his tongue out on display, all the cum still gathered on it, mixed with his spit. 

He nodded softly, careful not to let any of it drip out. Of course he did.

"You can, baby. Go right ahead." 

Taekwoon shut his eyes in gratitude, closing his mouth as well and swallowing. He couldn't taste much at this point, just knowing that it was probably dirty and disgusting but he _loved_ it.

"Good baby. Come here." He felt himself being scooped up, knees too weak to support him for even a second before he was placed on the man's lap. 

The man held him around the waist carefully, caressing his neck softly and praising him. 

"You're a good boy. You did so well for daddy. Come here." He pulled him down just enough to lick at his chin, cleaning him up before tissues were handed to him. He let Taekwoon rest his head on his shoulder and waited until he felt less out of it. 

"Shh. You did so well, okay? You can relax now, I'm not going anywhere." Taekwoon closed his eyes as his mind cleared, as he came to. That was… something. He'd never been so dangerously spontaneous but he didn't regret it one bit. 

He just wished it wouldn't end like this.

He swallowed heavily after a while and moved to stand up, feeling like his legs regained some of their strength. Opening his eyes, he saw Hakyeon was nowhere to be found and what looked to be his red wristband abandoned on the table. Good for him.

Taekwoon hesitated to meet the man's eyes. 

"Are you okay to go home? We have lodging upstairs, I'd be happy to pay for you tonight so you can rest." The man sounded way less flirtatious, even sweet, now that everything was over. 

Taekwoon smiled. "Yeah. I'll just find my friend and leave. Look… " he didn't know what to say. "I don't really… know how this works… " he trailed off.

"Well, I had a lovely time with you tonight. Let me give you my business card and we can meet in private or back here for another scene, if that's what you want." 

Taekwoon nodded and took the business card. Mads Mikkelsen. "Are you like, a dom, or something?"

He received another chuckle in response. "Damn, you really are new to this, huh. Yes, I am a professional dom. I come here just for fun, but you caught my eye. And for a good reason, it seems." Taekwoon blushed. 

"I do sub training, as well, but you can think that one over more. My only rule is I don't date my subs." Taekwoon nodded. He wasn't that innocent. 

"Yeah, of course. Well-" Taekwoon saw Hakyeon approaching from a distance, his clothes just a bit more messed up than before and his skin glistening. He smiled at Mads. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. See you around."

  
  
  
  



End file.
